robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
No Name....
One day I just decided to play ROBLOX. Once I finished connecting to the wifi, I searched up ROBLOX' home page. I got onto the home page and searched for prison life. I pressed "play game" and it said I was joining the server, but the game had no name, so I just thought it was a glitch plus sometimes I join random games. I didn't think of it that much. Once I joined the game, the whole game was dark, and I could hear weird screaming and scary noises. I was a bit frightened but I just continued playing the game. I kept on walking around. I pressed "1" on the computer so I could bring out my torch, but that didn't even help. Then, a player joined the game. He didn't have a name, just like the game. I was very creeped out and I pressed "leave", but it wouldn't let me, so I just pressed continue. I looked at his name and noticed the orange badge which meant he was the creator. I couldn't see him anywhere. so I kept on walking to find the spawn point. It felt like this game would never end. I finally found spawn, but he was no-where to be seen. I kept on walking around to find him but nothing. I pressed the "X" button to exit out, and it worked. I didn't go on ROBLOX for a week. Then one day, I got back on the computer and went to the home-page. My whole home-page was light black, so I could still see very well. So, I restarted the computer. I went back on to the ROBLOX home page, but my name was gone and it said I had one friend which was the creator of the no-name game... and in the recent games I have played it showed up with the no name game, and it also showed up on my favourite list. I didn't know what to do. Then, I checked my messages and the message I found said, "NO NAME", and I shut down my whole computer and never went back on it for 1 month. I decided I should go back on, so I connected to the wifi and went to the ROBLOX home-page. Then this time I had multiple messages saying, "NO NAME". I decided to make a new account, but it had no name again and it said I had 1 friend which was the creator of the no-name game. Then, I went back onto my old account and blocked him and reported him. Then, I refreshed the page and it was back to normal, but then it happened again 5 days after I did it, so I contacted ROBLOX and told them he was stalking me and hacked my account. 5 days later he was terminated and the reason said he was hacking. Then, everything was back to normal and its been 6 weeks now and nothing has happened and I had 199 friends and I didn't notice that I had 200 friends and I finally noticed 2-3 days later. Then, I checked all my friends. Then, I found the no-name guy. I was freaked out. I pressed his user-name and then it took me to his profile and it said, "im coming for you because of waht you did remember". Then, I contacted ROBLOX again and asked them, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TERMINATE HIM". Then, they said, "We did Sir". Then, I checked my account again, and it said I had 199. I checked for his account, but I never found it to this day... Category:Site Based Category:Games Category: Category:Entities